Lights, Camera, Curses!
Nancy Drew Dossier: Lights, Camera, Curses! is a Nancy Drew Dossier adventure game for PC about Nancy Drew, the famous fictional sleuth. This game is for mystery fans ages 10 and up. It was developed by Her Interactive and published by Big Fish Games. Plot Nancy Drew, the famous detective, has received a letter from Molly Mckenna (a friend of a friend of her Dad's). Molly has asked Nancy to investigate the accidents that have been plaguing the set of the upcoming movie, "Pharoah". Some people say that the set has been cursed by Lois Manson, the original Nefertiti in the original "Pharoah" movie who died during the final day of filming. A black cat has also been wandering around the set. Can Nancy find the cause of these accidents? Or will the movie crash and burn? 'Characters' Molly Mckenna: Molly McKenna is the hard-nosed producer of "Pharaoh." She is a often stressed multi-tasker and likes others to believe she's in complete control. But with her penny-pinching and the production falling into chaos, could she be hiding something? Eda Brooks: Eda Brooks is an up-and-coming actress who could be a mega-star if she pulls off her first starring role.She is quite beautiful but is not known to be as intelligent as the namesake for her role. She also has a fear of snakes (called ophidiophobia). But, is she saving her best performance for the big screen or sabotaging the set so it will gain more publicity to further her career? Jorge Jackson: Jorge Jackson is the big blockbuster director for the film. He seems less than thrilled to be working for Arthur Hitchens. Would he go so far to sabotage his own movie just enough to have it pan at the box office? Arthur Hitchens: Arthur Hitchens is the financial benefactor for "Pharaoh" and plans on releasing the film along with a brand new theme park based on the movie. With all the disasters, he seems awfully laid back about the situation, so was this all part of the plan? Lois Manson: Lois Manson played Nefertiti in the original "Pharaoh" movie in the 1930s. She received a fatal snake bite while shooting the final death sequence in the movie and since then became a Hollywood legend for her tragic end. Lydia Linn: Lydia Linn is a reporter of a magazine called the Tinsel Town Tattler. She written a few articles about Eda Brooks and Lois Manson as well as the onset accidents. Does she have an inside source in the production crew? Tatiana: Tatiana is the former wardrobe cleaner who quit due to the accidents. ZB Collingwood: Collingwood was the director of the original "Pharaoh" movie. He was accused of having something to do with the death of Lois Manson. He seems desperate to say something from the past as is proven by the various notes and clues he leaves behind. Trivia There are two possible endings. One is standard for once you finish the game, the other must be won through enough point accumulation. The standard ending is basically a stub of the alternate ending which reveals a hidden twist involving the Jewel of Karnak.